Kiss Me
by LonleyButNeverLost
Summary: Addy had the most amazing night, but is it too good to be true? Not JML, just McFly.


Melissa Hastings eyed her best friend suspiciouly as she walked through the door of their shared math class. She was ten minutes early, which was highly unusual. Melissa also noticed that the blonde had a dreamy smile on her face as she seemed to practically glide towards the seat on her right. She decided to speak up as the girl sat down next to her and sighed, looking at the chalk board with a dreamy smile.

"Ok, Addy, what's up? You're acting weird."

Addy turned, a surprised look on her face, as if she just noticed her friend sitting beside her," Nothing.... just something happened last night."

"Like what?"

"Like how I had the most perfect kiss ever," she replied, hardly able to contain her excitement.

Melissa whipped her head towards Addy and smiled," What? With who? I didn't know you were dating someone?"

"I'm not," Addy stated.

"Then who did you kiss?"

Addy mumbled something that Melissa couldn't understand but when Melissa gave her a look she said in a clear voice," Tom Fletcher."

"Tom?" Melissa's eyes darted to the blonde boy, who was talking to his friend Danny, sitting two rows ahead of the girls and she lowered her voice to make sure the two didn't hear their whispers," I didn't know you liked Tom."

"I didn't either," Addy said, also eyeing the two boys," It was strange."

"So how did this happen?"

Addy smiled dreamily again and launched into her story," Well it all started last night......."

~Yesterday~

Addy was sitting in the field that was behind her house, running her fingers through the tall grass that surrounded her on all sides. She took in the scent of wild lilacs and honeysuckle, breathing deeply to fully enjoy the smell. She tossed her head back a little as a quick warm breeze blew by her as if to say hello. She was startled when she heard footsteps inching closer to her and looked up to find Tom Fletcher looking at her. The look on his face was unreadable to her, and it made her uncomfortable. The two sat there. looking at each other in silence until Tom finally decided to speak.

"Hi," he said, his voice giving away a little hesitation.

Addy gave Tom a small smile, finding it amusing that he was a little nervous," Hi."

Tom blinked, realising that she wasn't going to be the social one here, and gulped a little before he continued," Um, I saw you sitting alone and thought maybe you'd like some company?"

"Sure, have a seat," Addy replied, her smile growing more with each minute.

Tom sat down and looked at her expectantly, but when she didn't say anything he sighed and grabbed a blade of grass, nervously twirling it in his hands," I'm Tom by the way."

"Addy," she said, holding out her hand," Nice to meet you."

"You too," he said, finally smiling a little,"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"Just thinking, why are you walking all alone?"

"I actually saw you here form my house, I live right behind you."

Addy looked up, surprised," You do? I didn't know that."

Tom laughed and said," We've lived behind each other for three years now."

Addy's eyes went wide," I'm so sorry, I guess I just live in my own little world."

"Yea, you seem like the dreamer type," Tom said, still laughing.

Addy smiled and nodded," I guess I am."

The two then talked for hours, enjoying the nice day, until the darkness consumed the sky and the stars began to twinkle.

"It's getting late," Tom said, finally noticeing the deep purple of the sky," We should proably get home."

Addy nodded and smiled," Thanks for keeping me company."

Tom looked around and Addy noticed the pensive look on his face. He finally looked her in the eye and said the last thing she was epecting.

"Maybe I should walk you home, it could get dangerous around here at night."

Addy laughed and looked at her house, which was maybe 50 feet away from the edge of the field. She also couldn't help but notice that this was actually a really safe neighborhood but she wasn't about to turn down a really cute guy.

"I'd like that."

Tom hesitantly took her hand in his and began to walk her home. The two were enjoying the sound of crickets and the feel of the cool night air against their flushed skin. As they came to the front door though, the comfortable silence turned into an awkward one. Addy stared at her feet as Tom shuffled around, not knowing what to say.

"So, I'll see you in scool tomorrow?"

Addy nodded and smiled,"Of course, math will be a little more tolerable with you there to talk to now."

Addy found the blush that rose up Tom's neck and cheeks adorable and couldn't help but giggle a little, which made the blonde boy blush even more. He shuffeled his feet again, looking for more to say. Addy finally decided to speak up.

"Tom, just kiss me already."

Tom looked up, shock written on his face, but then smiled when he saw the grin plastered on the red headed beauty's face. He slowly reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb, making her grin even wider. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers ever so lightly, and then feeling the spark between them, deepened the kiss. Fireworks seemed to explode inside Addy's head as she kissed him back. It was like she couldn't breath, yet she had all the air in the world filling her lungs at the same time, like there was no sound yet all the noises were louder than ever. Kissing Tom made her weak in the knees and lightheaded. She loved the feeling and didn't want it to ever stop. When he pulled away, Addy saw a shine his eyes that wasn't there before, making her delighted to know that he indeed felt the same thing she had. Tom smiled, said goodnight and started walking back to his house. Addy went inside and shut the door, leaning against it as she did. She could still feel the heat of his lips on hers and sighed happily as she touched her finger to her bottom lip.

Present

"....And that's what happened."

"Oh my God," Melissa said, staring at the back of Tom's head," Who knew Fletcher had it in him?"

Addy laughed," Yea.....Too bad it was a dream huh?"

Melissa's head whipped around to once again face her best friend," What?"

"Yea, I woke up after that. Wierd thing was though was that I could still feel the kiss on my lips."

"Are you kidding me?" Melissa said, gaping at Addy," You couldn't have told me it was a dream before you told me all that?"

Addy laughed," And miss that face? I think not."

Melissa huffed and said," Well too bad, you need to get you first kiss over with."

"I just want it to be perfect."

"I'm sorry Addy, but kisses like in your dream rarely happen."

"I don't know," Addy said as Tom turned in his seat and stared directly at her," I think the right person just might be right in front of me."


End file.
